Desconhecido Amigo
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Algumas pessoas vivem ao nosso durante anos e nem notamos, outras em poucos segundos fazem uma verdadeira revolução. Amigos, eles são para a eternidade, mesmo que tenhamos tido tão pouco contado. Desconhecido Amigo que aprendi a respeitar e a querer bem e


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya (infelizmente) não me pertence, mas é do Tio Kuramada, e ele gostando ou não, estamos aí... Escrevendo! XD

**Sinopse:** Algumas pessoas vivem ao nosso redor durante anos e nem notamos, outras em poucos segundos fazem uma verdadeira revolução. Amigos, eles são para a eternidade, mesmo que tenhamos tido tão pouco contado. Desconhecido Amigo, que aprendi a respeitar e a querer bem em tão pouco tempo, mal nos conhecemos e já nos despedimos.

**Desconhecido Amigo**

**- By Sini**

Olhava o vazio enquanto fitava o mar à sua frente – amava o mar e as praias da Grécia, sentia um orgulho em especial por pertencer a esta terra; as lembranças emergindo lá do fundo, e uma em especial, que provavelmente mudou tudo, foi por isso, que neste dia resolveu ir à praia...

Ocorreu de sentir uma extrema necessidade de falar com alguém que já se fora há tempos e fitar o mar em sua imensidão lhe dava a sensação que, talvez, somente talvez, elas ecoassem por aquele mar e chegassem até o outro mundo aos ouvidos de quem desejava ou então, pelo menos fazer algo que deveria ter feito há tempos; prestar uma homenagem... Nem que fosse apenas naquele fitar do mar pensando no passado... Ele merecia aqueles momentos...

Quantas vezes não deixamos de notar as pessoas ao nosso redor? Quantas passam em nossa vida e nada deixam além de um vago passar? Muitas estão ao nosso lado durante anos, e nem percebemos; algumas ficam por breves segundos e nos marcam pela vida toda...

Amigo... Uma palavra comum e forte não? Durante um bom tempo, era uma coisa que eu tive em falta, agora, inimigos... Mas você me ensinou que para ser amigo, não precisamos nos conhecer de longa data, uma breve passagem é o suficiente para que uma grande lembrança se instale na mente.

Um ensinamento... Um simples e valoroso ensinamento foi o que me deixou. Honra.

Ter honra, não é apenas lutar por o que acreditamos, é, também, podermos ajudar os outros, mesmo que seja alguém que não conheço; é defender os amigos que um dia terei. Foi o que você fez por mim, morreu por mim; uma morte injusta, mas nunca em vão. Foi uma promessa que fiz e hoje reafirmo, sua morte - quando pensou que poderia me proteger, mesmo não havendo necessidade, mas você não sabia -, nunca terá sido em vão, a cada batalha e desafio, cada vez que fraquejar, vou lembrar de você, das suas palavras e de sua atitude, assim como sempre me lembrei de meu irmão.

_Irmão... _Sim... Por quê não? Um segundo, não, terceiro irmão mais velho, existe o Garan também. Ele foi e é – mesmo não admitindo em voz alta – um grande amigo e praticamente um irmão mais velho após a morte de Aioros!

Desde cedo aprendi a lutar, a defender o que acredito; aprendi a lutar pelos ideais de justiça de minha deusa Atena e, apenas por ordens do grande mestre, eu fui aquele dia e nos encontramos, Eu seguia ordens, mas não tinha motivos para lutar. Você me deu, mostrou sem saber a mim, quais os verdadeiros motivos que um cavaleiro como eu deveria ter para lutar. Palavras já ditas por meu irmão, mas esquecidas na memória da infância...

Poucos podem imaginar o quanto eu, Aioria de Leão, sofri com os fatos de anos anteriores, em ter de carregar o mesmo sangue do "traidor" e, existe algo que eu nunca pude aceitar, acreditar, que o destino está traçado e eu nunca poderia mudá-lo. Não. Aceitar a vida como ela é, sem lutar por algo melhor, não é e nunca será para mim... Fui criado para lutar e isso tornei-me... Um lutador... Obrigado por me guiar por quais caminhos seguir nessa luta.

John Black, um amigo que não pude conhecer e que muito me ensinou... Você merecia um lindo enterro, uma bela lápide com as inscrições "Aqui está alguém que viveu verdadeiramente com coragem e honra" ou então cremado e suas cinzas espalhadas ao vento, para semear o conhecimento que me passou, o que é realmente ser honrado. Mas o quê você recebeu? Por muito tempo não soube e nem ao menos procurei, mas agora quando descobri, me senti indignado; ser enterrado quase como um indigente? Nunca meu caro! Seu corpo repousa sobre o solo, mas saiba que suas palavras viverão eternamente em minha mente e eu farei o que puder e sei que conseguirei disseminar suas palavras!

Obrigado por um dia, mesmo que por poucos instantes, mesmo que tenha sido breve, eu espero que saiba ela foi importante!

Um eterno agradecimento a você, meu desconhecido, mas não menos querido amigo, John Black!

Como se fosse uma última homenagem, pegou as pétalas de flores que havia trazido, sim, pétalas, coloridas e de várias flores diferentes, não tinha certeza de qual ele poderia gostar, se é que ele gostava e as retirou da jarra que trouxera e que repousava aos seus pés, soltando-as aos poucos.

A natureza parecia de acordo com aquela homenagem, pois o vento não estava muito forte e nem tão fraco para ser chamado de brisa, mas acima de tudo, constante. Assim, as pétalas puderam dançar no ar por um bom tempo antes de caírem no mar à sua frente. Terminou de lançá-las ao vento e se despediu mais uma vez, deixando um rastro perfumado para trás.

**N/A:** Ah... o que dizer? Sinceramente não sei? Eu pensei em muita coisa, queria fazer uma do Kamus, já que não me entendo com os de prata... Mas nada, NADA saiu... então algo começou a surgir, John Black, até agora com todos que eu conversei sobre o episódio G, gostaram do cara, é um personagem mais neutro... E eu pensei... Porque não uma homenagem a ele? Então aqui está meu presente de Amigo secreto... Espero ter acertado a mão, mas de qualquer forma foi feito com extremo carinho...

Ao meu amigo secreto, Pingüim Aquariano, votos especiais de um Feliiz Natal e um de Prospero Ano Novo!


End file.
